May I Have This Dance?
by theschuesters
Summary: Will and Emma in their first prom together. Of course, Cinderella gets her happy ending with her Prince Charming.


**A/N: **I actually thought of this idea while taking a bath this morning. Weird, I know, but I swear the scenes were playing out in my head as I took a shower….

**May I Have This Dance?**

_A Wemma fanfic_

Will's watch made a tiny ticking sound as the second hand struck twelve— it was now one in the morning, and the colossal McKinley High gymnasium was almost empty. There were no students left; just the entire high school faculty, a technician who had helped operate the lights during the event, and the DJ who manned the sound system.

He stepped forward and surveyed the area once again, smiling to himself. The prom committee had indeed done a fine job of decorating the place suitable enough for the night the kids have been waiting for; the lights hung above him, shining like fireflies fluttering in a cloudy evening, and the various array of colors everywhere gave off the feeling of life, and happiness. Just a few hours ago he'd seen the young ones with smiles stuck on their faces, as they danced and laughed and talked without a care in the world. Will rubbed his head as he was brought back to his own prom, some time almost twenty years ago. It had been less glamorous back then (more so the crappy suit he had worn that night, but that was an entirely different and embarrassing story), but to his sixteen-year-old self it was more than perfect. He remembered grinning the way those kids did tonight, as he laughed and talked with his friends, and mostly wasted the night away dancing and making out with Terri… it had all happened in this very gymnasium, and yet it seemed as though it hadn't.

_Geez, time has flown so fast and I didn't even notice_, Will thought to himself. He took a seat nearest him and stared blankly at the empty dance floor.

"Hey Will." A familiar voice rang from behind him and he sat up straight from his slouched position. He turned and saw Emma smile; there she stood with her golden dress flowing, her hair all bundled up over her head with a headband that looked like a small tiara. _My Cinderella_. Will was amazed at the fact that even though they'd been there for hours, chaperoning for and helping out the kids, she still looked radiant, and fresh; if anything, it wasn't the dress making Emma more beautiful, but rather the other way around. She gave a slight wave of her hand and sat next to him. "Are you okay? You seem to be thinking about a lot of things."

Will chuckled and subtly closed his mouth in the process, hoping Emma hadn't noticed him gaping at her. "Nah, just got lost in old memories of my own prom…." He patted her knee reassuringly, feeling the silk cloth of her dress on his hand. "Being here, Em… the venue, the lights, everything… I bet the others are reminiscing too. I mean, it really takes you back, doesn't it?" Will sighed.

Emma just smiled again, but didn't exactly answer the question. "The kids had so much fun tonight," she mused. She was fumbling with her thumbs, alternately putting one over the other repeatedly.

"Yeah, they sure did," replied Will, nodding. "I'd be shocked if by Monday I hear one complaint about someone hating this year's prom. Though if it was Sue ranting about it, I wouldn't be surprised at all."

For a while they both sat in their chairs, laughing, until—

"Wanna dance?" Will had stood up and faced Emma, holding his one hand out. He was gazing down at her, his olive green eyes sparkling as he smiled sheepishly. He looked dreamy, most especially now as he stood in front of her, wearing a classic black tuxedo that fit him just right, highlighting the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and back. He was more than she ever wished he'd be, and there he was... _my Prince Charming_. Obviously, Emma was rendered speechless by Will, that being her usual reaction when she was stunned, or amazed, or too caught up in adoring him. Her round, hazel eyes could only stare right back at him, and as much as she'd want to answer 'yes' and dance with him, her mouth seemed to have glued itself together, too tense for their moment to end.

"I… we don't have to dance if you don't want to." Will murmured after a minute, slowly withdrawing his hand, embarrassment creeping up on him as he blushed.

Emma snapped out of her fantasy and gave a sudden squeal. "N-no, wait, I'll d-dance with you!" She stood up, grinning, and grabbed Will's hand before he had a chance to slip it back in his pocket.

The song began with the piano playing softly in the background, as they seemingly drifted forward, hand in hand, towards the dance floor, the confetti crowding around their feet.

_Let me be the one _

_who calls you baby all the time…_

_Surely you can take some comfort_

_Knowing that you're mine;_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side,_

_and let me be the one who calls you_

_Baby all the time…_

Will gently guided Emma's arm and let it rest on his shoulder, while he let his own hand rest on the curve on her waist; their other hands had remained linked, and Will gave Emma's hand a squeeze as they stopped right on a spot which Will assumed was the middle. Not far off, Shannon Beiste was silently moving the faculty out of the gym, and as she caught Will's eye she winked and smirked at him. _I'll thank her later for this_, he thought.

At first they both just stood there, not knowing if they should begin to dance already. "Do you know this song?" asked Will. He stepped a little to the right and moved Emma with him, and he began to awkwardly sway them as they stood, still on the same spot.

She listened to the melody for a while, and shook her head. "I'm afraid not," Emma admitted. "I haven't been up-to-date with the songs kids listen to these days," said Emma, laughing. "Do you?"

"Might've heard it in the radio a few times before," said Will. "It's a good song, listen to it…" His voice faded and he fell silent, allowing Emma to hear the words as the chorus played.

_I found my place in the world,_

_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days…_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,_

_And smother me;_

_Warm and alive, I'm all over you;_

_Would you smother me?_

"It is good," whispered Emma, choosing to look down at Will's shoes as she blushed.

"Of course," said Will, nudging her with his forehead so that she looked at him again. He liked it when he saw her blushing, and when it was him who made her blush. "I think I still know the lyrics to this one, though…"

"You do?" Emma mumbled, her voice almost impossible to hear. Even her ears had turned red, her eyes were shining with tears, and just when she thought she couldn't get even more carried away, Will started singing sweetly in her ear.

"_When I'm alone, time goes so slow; I need you here with me,"_ he crooned. _"And how my mistakes have made your heart break, still I need you here with me… so baby… baby, I'm here…."_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,_

_And smother me;_

_Warm and alive, I'm all over you;_

_Would you smother me?_

Will pulled Emma into a tight embrace, letting the rest of the song speak to her, to tell her everything his heart could never express to her in words. She leaned against him, letting her tears fall; they stood there, still swaying awkwardly, until the song finished.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby,_

_The one who calls you baby…._

"Em… don't cry anymore," said Will, lifting her head up with his two hands, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs. He gave an encouraging smile and placed his hands back on her waist.

Emma scoffed, glaring at him. "But you made me," she said, unable to hide the huge grin that had formed on her face. "Will?"

He looked down and tried to see past her eyes, seeing nothing but his own reflection. "Yes?"

"You can definitely call me baby," said Emma, blinking away the last of her tears. "Anytime. All the time. Whatever."

Will laughed, lifting Emma in his arms and spinning her around, and everything else dissolved around them. The lights above had seemed like distant stars, and the rest was a blurry, chaotic, colorful mess. "I love you!" he screamed, and as soon as he placed Emma back down on her feet he kissed her, long and hard, and she kissed him back, and nothing else mattered.

"I love you, Will Schuester!" Emma screamed too, as soon as she pulled away from the kiss. She didn't care who heard her; it didn't matter. Well, at least everyone knew by now, knew that she loved Will, and that Will loved her… and really, what was the point of keeping it all in?

"Would you care to dance again, my dear Cinderella?" Will bowed and offered his hand again, as another song began to play.

Emma beamed. "Of course, my Prince," she replied, and with a curtsy she placed her small hand in his, stepped forward, before Will whisked her away into a waltz.

END

**A/N:** Here's my take on Wemma at prom. ;) I hope you all like this one. I haven't got much to say, because really… it doesn't matter much. The song, by the way, was Smother Me by The Used. I've loved this song since the first time I heard it a few years back.

Just the usual, I love y'all Wemma peeps! Awesome everyone! And please, hoping you'll read and review!


End file.
